Can't You See Me?
by ImWeIrDaNdAmUsInG
Summary: A Two-Shot, Blackwater. Please Read:D We Give You Dancing Tomato!:D


**Author's Notes~**

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**- A disclaimer, we do not own twilight…meaning the characters such as Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black

**E**m**m**a- You're so formal, it bored me

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**- Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bore you! This is the author's notes anyway.

**E**m**m**a- You are forgiven, after all we have to write this story

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**- sure, sure…

**E**m**m**a- …your not one for conversations, are you?

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**- Not while typing…so let's get this story started!

**E**m**m**a- O.K!

**…  
****…  
****Leah & Jacob/Blackwater  
****Set after Breaking Dawn  
****Can't You See Me?  
****...  
...**

**ChApTeR oNe~ ToGeThEr OnE wAy Or AnOtHeR**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Never meant to love**

Why did this always happen to me? The moment a smile reaches my face…someone just rips it off. And I could just tell that one person was standing back silently, smiling at their master piece. A broken Leah. They enjoyed seeing tears cascade down my face every day, they enjoyed my silent pain. Something no one saw…something no one _cared_ to see.

I was just Leah. Someone to never be loved, just to shed tears.  
**…  
****…**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Close my eyes**

I sat down in the Cullen's home, watching as Nessie danced around the room. Her beautiful, sprite lifting laughter. Bounding off the walls of the large house. A massive grin spread on my face as she smiled at me from across the room.

That's when she danced her way over to me gracefully, her arm outstretched toward my face. I smiled at her while lifting her up by her small waist so she was sitting on my lap. And like always her warm palm pressed against my cheek. Images flooding through my head. My smile grew as I saw her visual of us laughing just last week in the woods. As she pulled her hand away I closed my eyes, the smile still on my face.

But as I closed my eyes, a face I never thought would reached my mind…  
**…  
****…**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Silence and pain**

"Leah, Jacob wants us to meet him for a pack meeting" I closed my eyes as Seth mentioned his name. Why couldn't he just enjoy his devil spawn? Why did he have to show _me_ how god damn happy he was? Why did _I_ have to see that little devil child bring a smile on Jake's face? Why couldn't I do that for once without worrying that he'd get up and leave?

It was like Sam all over again. Except this time…it hurts more. I've found out, Jacob has hurt me more than Sam ever could. Jacob was there when I wanted to smile, he was quiet when I didn't want to talk, and he didn't just listen to me ramble on my problems…he _helped_ me. But now…now that damn Swan chick took him away again. With her own offspring!

I remained silent as I just stared blankly at Seth, not speaking one word as he waited for me to get up and follow him to the leeches lair. No way in hell was I going anywhere near that place. One, because it reeked like shit, and two…the damn mind reading vampire was there…

"I'm not feeling so hot Seth, tell Jacob that I'll go to the next one" Seth nodded without hesitation. Too excited to notice my uncertain words. Again, no one cared to see if I meant every word. They just let me wither in silent pain, not speaking once.

But Jacob always saw through that…not anymore.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Distraction **

I watched as Seth emerged from the forest…alone. My face fell slightly, but I recovered it by making an anger face.

"Where's Leah! She's suppose to be here as my Beta? She can't slack off her duties!" I looked at Seth expectantly as he looked over his shoulder. I half expected Leah to come out and make a sarcastic remark about me getting too agitated. Nothing. My face fell again, but I covered it up before Seth noticed.

"She said she ain't feeling good" I furrowed my brows.

"Wolves can't get sick" I stated, making Seth blink once and look over his shoulder.

"I don't know Jake, she seemed pretty pale to me" My jaw clenched as I shook my head from side to side.

"So she can't come over here and just listen? Or at least could've told me herself" Seth just gave me an easy grin.

"I don't know, you can talk to her if you want, she's just in the clearing not too far from here" I nodded stiffly, thanking my lucky stars that Edward wasn't here to read my worried thoughts about Leah. Wait. Why should I be thankful for that? I looked over my shoulder to see Nessie pouting.

"Jacob, can you please stay and give me a piggy back ride" My thoughts of Leah faded away as I stared at Nessie. Her pout to cute to resist. I nodded while walking over to Nessie, and her pout vanished into a huge smile.

"You ain't gonna check on Leah anymore?" Seth asked, seeming confused at my sudden change in mind. I just looked at him for a split second.

"We'll reschedule the pack meeting, tell Leah I hope she feels better" Seth nodded, seeming slightly confused, but nonetheless walked off into the forest. I tickled Nessie, smiling brightly when I heard her laughter fill the air.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Snapping cord**

Seth vanished awhile ago, as I just sat there on the ground o the forest. My eyes closed tightly as I fought back tears. Why did all the guys I loved betrayed me? And with a fucking imprint! I wish I never imprinted, I wouldn't have to deal with that stupid stuff all those guys went into. Imprinting was suppose to be rare? Well so much for fucking rare, huh Sam? When about every guy in the damn pack has imprinted! How the hell is that rare?

I growled angrily as I wiped viscously at my eyes, hoping to get rid of the tears that fell. Why did everything have to be so fucking happy around here? And with damn leeches and wolves too! How the fuck did that end up with it's own fairy tale? Why was I left behind?

A strangled sob caught in my throat as I refused to let it out. No way in hell was I going to cry over Jacob Black. He damn well deserved to be held in a choke hold in what he put me through. His words were nice, even though they weren't the cheesy love quotes, but merely friendship gestures, but he made me feel special. As if I deserved to have a smile on my face day in and day out. If I deserved to laugh carelessly. But instead, he went and imprinted on Bella-fuckin-Swan's offspring, along with the leech itself. How the hell did that end up with a happy ending? I looked up as I heard faint footsteps, half expecting them to be Jacob Black to yell at me for missing a meeting…instead, it was Seth. Seth must've noticed my confused expression because he sat down across from me.

"Jacob cancelled the meeting…he was going to confront you to see if you'd feel better…" He trailed off, but as he said those words butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"And…?" I pushed, trying not to look excited. Just impatient, it seemed to work well enough.

Just as the butterflies grew more and more they soon fell once Seth spoke.

"He didn't come because Nessie wanted a piggy back ride" And just like that. A cord snapped in my chest, leaving pain…and anger. Lots of anger.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Surprise, surprise **

I watched as Nessie laughed. Her laughter was probably the best thing in the world. I enjoyed hearing it. Knowing I was causing her happiness. That's when I looked over at the big window seeing Seth emerging from the forest, a somber look on his face. I stood up quickly, but gave Renesmee a peck on the forehead before I walked out of the house to meet Seth halfway.

"What's up Seth?" I asked curiously as Seth just furrowed his brows, not looking up at me. Just at the ground, the permanent frown on his face. Which signaled something was wrong, Seth never wiped off the smile he had on his face. Which could be completely annoying at times, but all in all…the kid had a good reason. I guess.

"Leah…she, uh, said she's going…" Seth trailed off, his face growing more and more grave as the time passed.

"Going to the store? Going home? Where's she going?" I questioned. Seth looked up at me, a serious yet still saddened look on his face.

"She's…going away…to look for her, um, imprint" My throat went dry at the last word. Her imprint? Why would she want an imprint? Isn't she happy here? Why would she need one!

"Surprise, surprise" I muttered, just as gloom. "You know when she'll be back?" I questioned, trying to keep a blank look on my face. Trying not to give away at how uncomfortable I was at the thought of Leah finding her soul mate. Being with someone else. Kissing him, hugging him, and being with him 24/7 just like Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Paul and my sister(gag), and Claire and Quil(sort of).

"No, she didn't say. She just said that her life is hell and she needs to find happiness. Then she said to tell you that she might not phase…" I pursed my lips.

"She's going to age?" I questioned skeptically, staring at Seth with pleading eyes.

"Yeah…she said she didn't have a reason to live for eternity, that she's going to give up and just age…hoping to find her imprint one day" A big joyful surprise. Not.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Lying and misery**

I didn't mean anything I said to Seth in the clearing…well, I did when I said I wouldn't phase. I didn't want to hear that jackasses thoughts about his wonderful spawn, named something incredibly stupid that I really couldn't remember. But I was completely dishonest when I said I was looking for my imprint. I didn't want to imprint, and refused to. Why the hell would I _look_ for him? I don't' even want to know if he _exists_. Hell, I just want to curl up in a ball and die. That would seem a hell lot more appealing then meeting my fucking imprint. I still can't believe that Seth believed me so easily. I just hope Jacob would accept it like Seth had without hesitation…then again…a good fight is always in order…  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Leah?**

It's been a month and no one has heard or seen Leah. No one. Not even Sue or Seth. The last anyone has ever seen her is when she talked to Seth about finding her imprint. That was all. I didn't even get to hear her voice. Hell the Cullen's have been asking where Leah was! And yet, she still remains missing. I feel like such a failure as an alpha.

I groaned as I slumped on the Cullen's couch, Nessie sleeping on my lap with a peaceful smile on her face. I would've smiled at the sight, but I was too stressed. Where the hell could Leah be? Seth and I have been wolf forms 24/7, taking turns just trying to see if Leah would _accidentally_ phase, but instead we got nothing. It was safe to say I was a mess. Didn't she have enough sense to tell us she was alive? I mean…as far as we are concerned it was _like_ she was dead. We didn't hear from her once, we don't see her around town, just…nothing.

I looked over at Bella to see her scrutinizing me carefully. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since Leah went missing. Well, Leah wasn't _missing_, but ever since she went away. No one knowing when she would come back.

"Do you miss Leah?" She asked, a certain glint going off in her eyes. Bella used to be easy to read, but ever since she became a vampire it was getting harder and harder each day. And each day went on, since it was for eternity. I just swallowed, looking down at Nessie's sleeping form, hoping it would give me a sense of relief. It didn't.

"Yes. She's my Beta" I said simply, looking Bella dead in the eyes. She pursed her lips and looked down, no doubt she would be blushing. Why? I wasn't exactly sure anymore.

"I missed you Jake" She said simply. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean? I'm here everyday" She looked up, seeming slightly angry.

"No. Not as much. Ever since Leah ran away you've been here less and less trying to find her! If she wouldn't just face her problems and stop running away you'd be here more!" I opened my mouth to speak. Slightly shocked at Bella's outburst.

"She didn't run away from her problems Bells. She's finding her imprint, someone to complete her" The mere thought of her with a guy took a painful stab in the gut for an unknown reason. Why was I so against Leah being happy with an imprint? She should be happy. Right as Bella was about to answer Nessie woke up with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her, and as expected she outstretched her hand, touching her palm to my face. But what I didn't expect to see was…

Leah?  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Nothing to look back on**

I had nothing to look back on. That much was simple. I could just tell that no one was looking for me. Hell I think they were all so fuckin happy they were celebrating! That much I was positive. But not doubt if I phased I'd hear Jake or Seth's voice, asking me to come back to my shitty excuse for a life. With no apparent reason. They could say they've missed me, but they would be lying. That much was easy to tell. I sighed loudly as I walked the streets in my month old, unwashed clothes around Wisconsin. Hey! Just because I wasn't looking for my imprint doesn't mean I wasn't going to travel. I mean what do you think would happen if I stayed in Washington? Nothing would change. I'd be in the same place, same people, and the same pain. I growled angrily as I stared ahead, not daring to meet any pair of curious eyes. If I so much as found my imprint, I'd beat the shit out of them. Screw the damn gravity bond, I would beat the shit out of the guy.

I continued to stalk forward as I frowned. It's been a month, and I haven't ran into _one_ person that I knew. Confirming my thought that nobody cared. At this point, it wouldn't matter if I were dead or not.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Pointless**

Days went on and on, and I think everyone gave up on finding Leah. Just letting her come home whenever she wanted. Which really aggravated me. Still, I didn't give up the 24/7 patrol as wolves. Actually once Seth said he heard Leah. But says Leah told him not to tell, so I didn't dare give him an alpha command to tell me. That would be downright cruel. That would be…well…Sam.

Each day stretched out, giving me more and more pain. Up to the point where I'm not even thinking of Renesmee. Just Leah. Leah, Leah, Leah. I swear it's like…ugh! I don't even know what it's like! I can't think straight anymore! She's always been there. On my right, left, in front, or behind. She's been there through it all! When Bella attacked me, she's been next to me. When I imprinted, she was there. And now that she's not…everything just seems so…pointless.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Up and down**

Everyday a solid cord snaps, but yet the others seem to tighten, tighten so much it's painful. Like something was holding me to my spot. I literally had to drag my feet to reach Iowa. It's getting harder and harder for an unknown reason. Right now I was in a hotel room, staring up at an empty ceiling. Trying to fight against the urge to just run out the hotel door and into the woods, phase and run back to La Push. To…well I'm not sure what I was going to run _to_. All I knew was that the cords were tugging dangerously strong in the direction I came from. From home. Where pain was evident on my face. In my heart. In my mind. Just everywhere. Yet I felt compelled to reach that pain again. Being away from home, getting rid of that pain didn't go away and though a small part did, I still didn't feel any lighter. All my problems still drowned me. Just in a heavier way. Running away wasn't the best option. No it wasn't. Because at this point I couldn't understand what was up and what was down.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Snapping over the edge**

I ran a hand through my hair for the thousandth time. Pacing back and forth at the edge of the woods. Hoping that Leah would just come out and give me a smile…the smile I've missed. I've missed her. My beta. I don't know how I got so attached. But I knew if she didn't come back soon I'd snap, and I have a feeling I'll go over a the edge. She has to come back, she has to.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Trying and failing**

I walked out of the hotel room, half asleep.

I don't know how this worked out, but I managed to live through 3 months out of La Push. And I was now in Tennessee. I'm not sure when I was going to go home, or at least try to. But I knew it had to be soon. The pain in my chest from the cords was unbearable. So much if I took at least 3 steps I'd bend over, panting for air. Which got me weird looks from other people, but at that point I didn't care. It felt as if I've been shot without the physical damage.

I actually found out if I walked with my eyes closed my body would turn in the other direction. How I would know this when my eyes were closed is because the pain in my chest would fade away with each step. That's how I would know if I were going toward home. If the pain lessened. But I had to deal with the pain to get rid of the other pain. As crazy fucked up as it might sound, I rather preferred my previous pain than the cord tightening one. Which really got me to think that I should head back. Though through my mind battle I was trying to think of a good reason to keep going. But I'd always fail…maybe I should go home. I mean if I were really looking for my imprint, I wouldn't of found him. I mean I went to god knows how many states and still haven't found him. I mean what the hell! I know I wasn't looking for him in the first place and was threatening to kill him if he did show up, but I mean really? No soul mate and I travel across the country. No imprint.

Even when I try to fail, I fail at that too.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Panic and Relief**

I watched the woods 24/7 now, if I wasn't phased I'd watch the woods. If I was phased I was completely silent hoping to hear a small peep from Leah. Just a small hello, or her usual what the hell. Anything! I think I've become desperate. Hell! Whenever Renesmee wanted something I'd just blow her off, saying I was waiting. Which really pissed Bella off to no end. Which I really didn't understand. Did she have a connection with Leah like I did? No. So she wouldn't understand.

"Hey Jake!" I looked at Seth from the corner of my eyes, still not taking my eyes fully away from the forest. Just a small fur thread of gray would get my hopes up. Just some gray fur from Leah's wolf form. Anything.

"Yeah?" My voice wavered nervously as I looked at Seth for a split second, before back to the forest. Where the hell could Leah be! Did she find her imprint? A pang hit my chest at the thought, but I pushed it back down quickly. No need to think of that. If she did find her imprint did she just blow off everyone just to be with him. To cuddle? No. Leah wasn't the cuddling type…or maybe she changed. Who knew what 3 months could do to you.

3 months. The thought hit me quickly like a ton of bricks. She's been gone for three months.

"Leah actually called" I forgot Seth was there, but the second the words escaped his mouth I jumped up, eyes wide and excited.

"What she say?" I asked urgently, grabbing Seth by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. He laughed nervously.

"She said she was just notifying us she was alive…then she hung up before I could say more" My shoulders visibly slumped in defeat at that. Only to tell us she was alive? Well I guess that was better than nothing. Knowing she was safe was a bit of a reliever. But I couldn't help but wish she was standing right her. By my side. Making some smart ass sarcastic comment. The witty comments no one would think to come up with. Something I missed so much…why couldn't she be here?  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Giving in**

Days and months have passed. The pain is so much I'm pretty sure a hole will start to build in my chest. When I called Seth I told him I was alive, I was about to tell him about my arrival, but decided against it. Instead I hung up quickly so I wouldn't let anything slip. And it's time for me to give in. I'm going home. Ready to bare the love pain…oh how I can't wait to feel that again.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Till you come, I'll be here**

I've been sitting in the same spot waiting for Leah to come back. Either with an imprint or imprint less. Hoping it's the latter…for a reason still unknown to me. I watched silently as Nessie lay on my lap, playing with my hair that I've grown out. Due to the long amount of time Leah has been missing. However I didn't dare look down at Nessie, afraid again that I would miss just the slightest sign that Leah could've come back. I wouldn't miss it. Not ever. She was my beta damn it! Where the hell could she be?

After a few more days passed I felt almost broken. I had no idea where she was. And Seth just told me she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. That the phone call could've meant that it was only the beginning of her trip for finding her soul mate. Which made my chest clench uncomfortably.

"Jacob?" Renesmee spoke. Her voice sounded like a teenager. When Leah was gone she's been developing more into a woman. But I was too busy staring at the forest to realize. Or give her a good look. Which I really wasn't all that tempted to do. Instead, I wanted to see Leah's frowning face. A scowl. Or hear her voice. Anything.

"Hmm?" I made a small humming sound, not blinking once as I stared at the forest.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked, slightly irritated. It took me awhile that she has grown more in the 3 months than I have expected…she was thinking like a pre-teen now…or somewhere between that. Either way why the hell didn't Leah come back yet!

"I'm waiting for Leah" I said blankly, no emotion in my voice.

"You've been waiting for her for 3 and a half months! She's not coming back! Now come on! A movie marathon is coming on for some romance flicks" I inwardly groaned. Believe it or not but I'd rather be on the watch for Leah other than watch romance films with Renesmee. I blinked once realizing my thoughts. Nessie was my imprint…I closed my eyes shortly only finding my train of thought fixing back on Leah quickly.

"She'll come back Renesmee, I know she will" There was a silent gasp of shock coming from her, but I didn't pay attention too much hearing a small ruffle coming from the forest. My ears perked up as I straightened my back from my cross legged sitting position. Could that be Leah?

I watched intently at the forest, hoping, praying that Leah would come out with her long black hair and shining hazel eyes…

There was a cough behind me, but I didn't acknowledge it, only watched closely to the forest.

"Damn it Jake!" I jumped up hearing Bella's strained voice of frustration.

"yeah, Bells?" I questioned only paying half attention. But most of it on the now unmoving forest.

"Would you get up from that ground and at least bathe? Cut your hair? Socialize?" I didn't answer, instead I inched closer to the forest so a bush was brushing against my knees. And my eyes peered into the bush, and throughout the whole forest.

"Jake?" This time it was Renesmee's voice, similar to Bella's. Both impatient, annoyed, and the slightest irritated. Something that reminded me of Leah's attitude…all I knew is when she comes, I'll be here…ready.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Open heart**

The walk back home was easier than it was away from home. Knowing one thing…the cord was loosening, but still keeping in contact…pulling me closer to an unknown object. Something I'm sure to keep an open heart about. Because either way. It's there, and waiting.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Here or there**

It's been a week, and nothing. Absolutely nothing. Renesmee and Bella keep telling me to give up. To just enjoy life. But how can I do that when I'm here in La Push…and she's somewhere else?  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Hidden**

I was now in Washington, Forks. But still haven't phased. I've also tried to stay well hidden, trying to mask my scent. I didn't want to know everyone was here, so they could carry on to fake hurt that I left for three months almost four. Instead I want to see them smiling. Laughing. Having a grand ole' time without me there. I want to see what they actually like when me the bitchy Leah Clearwater is out of La Push. I want to see them laughing celebrating shouting 'the witch is dead' from the Wizard of Oz. I want to see that. Because I sure as hell won't see them sulking over that I'm gone. No, that is definitely what I wasn't going to see at all. That much I was sure of. Seth was probably trying to keep up the good little brother is worried act while Emily and Sam laughed kissing each other happily. While Jacob is trying to pass off my disappearance as a small getaway from patrolling and being a wolf. While laughing and tickling his devil spawn Rene-whatever the hell her name is. Jared and Kim snogging as usual, as well as the other imprints. So I had to stay hidden. I had to. For my sake and knowledge. Knowing that I was in fact not cared for at all. Hell I don't even think Sue, my own mother, was worrying. She was probably getting all friendly with Charlie Swan that whiny little bitches daddy. I swear that I will not, and I mean not, become her step sister. The second Sue says I do. I'm disowning my family. Yes, it may seem harsh and all. But I really couldn't be the slightest related to that bitch who put Jacob through so much pain from a leech. Then dump him before he goes into battle of life or death. Then after that nearly kill him for finding his soul mate on her disgusting excuse for a child.

Oh gosh. La Push is bringing back my hatred thoughts. Well at least it's good to know I haven't gone away. I'm still here, just hidden. Waiting to see them start a bonfire about my going away. Laughing and smiling through it all. Not giving me a second thought.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Where are you?**

Leah has been in my head 24/7. I barely get any sleep without dreaming that she comes back to La Push smiling and laughing hooked onto some guy's arm. Something that really got me freaked out to no end. Then when I'm awake I can't get her out of my head. I can't even pay attention to my surroundings unless they sound the slightest bit familiar to a person, possibly Leah. That was all I could register. Damn it! I barely could blink without thinking I missed her.

"Jacob, you thoughts are screaming at me…and now I'm starting to freak out about the Leah situation. Hell, your giving Jasper a hard time" I ignored Edward as I stared off into the forest. Where. The. Hell. Could. She. Be?

"What's he thinking?" Renesmee asked, putting a hand on my thigh. I just moved it away without thinking and continued to stare at the forest. Not aware of the unhappy sounds she was making at the moment.

"Leah" Edward answered faintly. I heard another groan, but this wasn't from Renesmee. It was from Bella. Why, I wasn't quite sure. But I didn't care enough to figure it out.

"Jacob! Get off that ground now! Renesmee was trying to get your attention! Leah's gone! Stop looking!" My fist clench at that sentence, but I didn't bother to answer back, I just continued to scan through the forest. My ears waiting for any sound that might tell me Leah was here. Somewhere.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**What your feeling**

I've decided staying in the woods would be the best idea. I couldn't risk the chance of anyone in La Push spotting me. They would all most likely know about my departure. Knowing how completely fuckin small this town is. The second I'm spotted the town will all known within an hour. And eventually that'll reach Sue and Seth…then everyone. I couldn't let that happen. Have everyone pretend they cared that I was gone. Having them practice their sappy speeches known as lectures to make me feel guilty. When their actually hoping that I'd take another vacation…this one longer.

It's so simple. They don't want me to come back. Why did I come back? Just with some sort of weird pull? I was probably just imagining it, so I could have some stupid excuse to come back. When really, I would be better off in a shitty coffin, like a leech…

It's so easy to tell what everyone was feeling. And I didn't even have to see them to realize it.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Just a glimpse**

Something felt off, good, but off. The usual tearing pain in my chest has lessened, but yet…everything stayed the same. Nothing changed. Leah was still gone. Bella was still irritated. And everyone else was having a break down. Yet. My chest, my heart, felt…better? The pain was still there, but somehow faded. Like something was coming closer, patching up the pain in my chest.

"Jake! Jake!" Seth's frantic yells pulled my attention away briefly from the forest around me.

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning to look at Seth who was panting for air.

"Some…elder, said that he saw someone who looked like Leah…on the La Push border" Seth panted, out of breath. A hopeful look in his eyes. I however jumped up from my spot, looking directly at Seth.

"Where?" I questioned quickly, maybe a little bit too quickly. Seth looked at me funny, but shook his head and beckoned for me to follow him. Which I easily complied. How come I didn't see Leah come back? Shouldn't I have been the one to know first? How come Seth found out so damn quickly?

"She was sighted near the 'Welcome To La Push' sign, before turning into the woods" I pursed my lips. How the hell could I have missed her? If she had come back then I should've automatically knew. What the hell was wrong with me! I growled, frustrated with myself.

"Search, wolf form, sniff her out…if she was sighted here we're finding her" I grounded out, my teeth clenched. Seth just nodded before sprinting off into the forest, stripped while running. I sighed loudly, taking a different direction of the forest. As soon as I phased I was welcomed by Leah's scent. Bingo.

As I followed her scent I couldn't help but feel a bit excited. My tail was wagging, which was highly odd in my point of view, and my tongue was hanging out of my mouth as I panted. Running at full speed toward her scent. And for a moment…I could've sworn I saw her. Just a glimpse.  
**...  
...**

**Leah's point of view~**

**Hide and seek**

I swear I'm running around the woods of La Push like I'm a fucking child playing Hide and Seek. The game is done the second I'm found. But the most irritating thing is…they _know_ I'm here…back home. They just don't know where I am. So apparently I can disappear again…and they'll give up after maybe a day without finding me. And then go back to their usual celebrating selves. Yippy-fucking- kai-ay.

I dodged through a couple of trees as I continued to run. I couldn't stop until I knew for a fact _they_ did. Who the hell knew that they would be so damn persistent? Couldn't they wait for me to come to them? And them tease me on how they knew I'd come back empty handed…I mean wasn't that what they were going to do in the first place? Or are they purposely trying to get a head start before anyone else can? I growled at my thoughts. I'd kick their asses if they so much mention an imprint. Who the hell wants to imprint anyway? It's just another way of throwing a dog a bone, and the dog instinctively chases the bone. So we are in fact treated like dogs. But I will be the only dog that won't chase that bone. The one dog that people look down on with disgust for not acting like everyone else. I guess you could say it's like saying I'm different. Except in a dog way. Noting I am a fucking messed up wolf.

I ran faster and faster with each sprint. At times like these, this being the first, I'm glad I'm the fastest wolf out of the pack. Also known as the only girl of the pack. The only down fold of the moment is I'm the only one not in wolf form. The second I phase, game over. Plus I wanted to see how far I could go without loosing my temper. So far, so good.

"Leah!" I groaned as I heard Seth's voice. Why the hell was he calling my name? I mean if I'm running away from him, why the fuck did he feel the need to follow? I'm alive aren't I? No need to get dramatic, damn it. Seth was always the daughter of the family.

I didn't bother to reply back, I just willed myself to go faster. Was I going to be able to go to sleep without being found by Jake, Seth, or anyone else? Doubt that. Might as well enjoy the freedom as long as I have it. Which isn't much by now. Either way, I ain't going down without a fight. No matter how shitty the fight may be. Because face it, Jake and Seth weren't much of fighters. Especially Seth. He was my little brother anyways…I don't even think I'd thought of him as any sort of threat. Or scary for that matter. Yeah he may size me up a bit, but he wasn't scary.

"Leah!" This time it was Jake's voice. Making me hesitate out of instinct. But soon passed the thought through my head as I continued to run faster. How the hell did they know I was back anyway! I was sure I was careful enough not to be seen! I growled out, more frustrated. Didn't I hide my scent good enough?

I don't know how long I was running for, or how long they were chasing me. But I'd say it was a pretty good couple of hours before I started to pant out of breath.

"Leah! Damn it stop running!" This was Jake's voice. That's all I've been hearing for awhile. I think Seth finally gave up, fallen behind, or is in wolf form. Either way, I had a feeling Jake was the only one tracking me at the moment. But as always I didn't answer him. Hoping that he'd eventually give up. I mean, he had to give up eventually, right?

After awhile I don't know when but I collapsed on the forest floor, my eye lids falling as I fell asleep. But the last thing I saw was a tall lean figure hovering over my body.  
**...  
...**

**Jacob's point of view~**

**Retrieving and sleeping**

She was running. From Seth. From me. From us. She was running. Faster and faster. I watched as her now long black hair traveled behind her. Each step she took, I took two longer steps. Trying to catch up with her. No way in hell was she going to get away now. I wouldn't let her. Three months was long enough without my Beta. Without my Leah. My Leah. I continued to watch as she ran faster. I wouldn't give up. She wasn't going to disappear now. Not while I'm here.

"Jake, I have to tell everyone else" I heard Seth yell as he fell behind in speed. I just nodded, and continued to run. She wasn't going to get away. I was going to get her. Even if it killed me.

It was an hour before I finally caught up with her. She was running still, but slowing down, her legs weren't going as strong as they were before. They started to shake and the next thing I know she collapsed on the ground. Making me close the distance between us as quickly as possible. I looked down memorized by the sight of her again. She looked older, but not too different. Her hair was grown out, and she lost some muscle from not phasing for three months, she looked smaller. Almost fragile as I looked down at her on the ground. Her eyes were closed as her body relaxed. How long was it when she last slept?

I let out a sigh of relief as I bent down to pick her up. Her body was lighter than I remembered. Her face wasn't full of worry lines, and she wasn't frowning. I looked down at her face, shocked to see a small smile forming. Leah was smiling. Smiling. I was dumbfounded as I stared down at her. Did she find an imprint? A thought of her having an imprint made my heart clench uncomfortably. An imprint. I growled lowly at that.

"Yo Jake! You found the runaway!" I turned around to see Embry, Quil, and Seth walking toward us. All of them with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, she's alright" I spoke softly while bringing Leah closer to my chest. Feeling her hands fall palm first on my chest while whilst clutching the fabric of my shirt. I took a deep breath, smelling her familiar scent. I smiled softly, content holding her in my arms after all this long.

"Not meaning to break up the moment…but, uh, we should go to the Cullen's or Clearwater's" Embry said, watching as Leah smiled in her sleep. He seemed to be intrigued too by her happy sleeping form.

"We should go to the Cullen's" I stated simply, traveling back the familiar trail to the Cullen's mansion. The walk was shorter than I expected it to be. And for some reason I felt sort of uncomfortable when I laid Leah on their couch. I looked around seeing Bella glaring at Leah while Nessie seemed confused, and Edward had a blank mask with his hands wrapped around Bella.

"So she came back?" Bella hissed angrily. I just nodded, stroking Leah's cheek softly.

"Yes, but I don't think she wanted to be found" I admitted quietly, furrowing my brow as I stared down at Leah. She still had the smile on her face.

"What do you mean, think? She was running away from us!" Seth said, his eyes watching Leah.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, looking toward the ground as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Where was she?" I looked over to see Renesmee with a look of concern on her face. I just shrugged.

"She said she was going to look for her imprint" Anther heart clench filled my gut as I looked away from her smiling face.

"Good for her, maybe she won't be so bitter all the time then" Bella proclaimed, smirking as she looked down at Leah. I frowned.

"She had a right to be bitter Bella, you can't say that" She blinked as she looked between Leah and I. Her face growing more angry.

"What! Do you all of a sudden love Leah now!" She screeched. I looked down at her as I saw her smile grow, making me smile in return. Did I love Leah?

**Authors Notes~**

**E**m**m**a- Sorry for the unexpected ending. This was suppose to be a one-shot…but uh…

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**~ What she's trying to say is we got lazy all of a sudden and decided to make this a two-shot. If said thing exists in the Fanfiction writing world.

**E**m**m**a- Otherwise! We're rebels! We break rules! MWAHAHAHA!

**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**~ lol. See ya guys in the next chapter!


End file.
